


Un Akaashi Fatigué est un Akaashi Dangereux

by Nuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Needs His Sleep, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Firsts, Hand Job, M/M, Mention of Bokuto's Kneepads, Post-Canon, accidental Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: Tout le monde pense qu’Akaashi est calme et composé et réfléchi et cool. Et c’est vrai, il est tout ça.Mais quand il est fatigué, il devient complètement dangereux. Pour tout le monde. Mais surtout pour Bokuto.Ou, 5 fois où Akaashi a laissé sa fatigue agir pour lui.





	Un Akaashi Fatigué est un Akaashi Dangereux

I.

La première fois que Akaashi Keiji utilise le Pouvoir du Sommeil (comme l’appellera plus tard Bokuto Koutarou) il a seize ans.

Bokuto dort chez lui ce soir-là. Ils regardent tous les deux un documentaire animalier comme ils le font à chaque fois, à moitié-assis, à moitié-allongé sur le futon des invités (qui est officieusement devenu le Futon de Bokuto depuis un moment) avec leurs dos appuyés contre le lit d’Akaashi.

Akaashi est épuisé parce qu’ils se sont entraînés deux heures de plus que nécessaire, que Bokuto a été très exigeant et que son ventre est rempli du curry délicieux de son père et il n’arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts. C’est une bonne fatigue qu’il ressent dans ses bras et dans ses jambes.

Ordinairement, il adore rester là, l’épaule pressée contre celle de Bokuto qui irradie toujours de la chaleur, à écouter son capitaine réagir à ce qu’il voit à la télé et gazouiller d’autres anecdotes sur les animaux.

Ce soir, cependant, il aimerait bien que Bokuto se taise pour qu’il puisse dormir.

« Regarde, Akaashi ! » dit Bokuto avec excitation. « Regarde ! Regarde ! »

Akaashi a à peine la force d’ouvrir une paupière.

« Bokuto-san, » soupire-t-il. « Tais-toi s’il-te-plaît... »

Bokuto n’a pas l’air de l’avoir écouté. En tout cas, il ne se tait pas.

« Wow ! T’as vu ce qu’elle vient de faire ? J’aimerais pouvoir sauter comme ça ! »

Akaashi pousse le plus gros soupire de toute sa vie. Il se redresse en poussant sur son coude alors que Bokuto se tourne pour lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Akaashi plaque tout à coup ses mains sur chaque joue de Bokuto, les écrasant un peu et faisant ressortir les lèvres de Bokuto comme s’il imitait un poisson.

Puis il se penche et caresse ses lèvres sur celles Bokuto une fois. Il le fait une deuxième fois en ajoutant une sorte de pression puis s’écarte en soupirant de contentement – enfin du silence – sans voir que Bokuto est figé, les yeux écarquillés. Akaashi éteint maladroitement la télé sans ouvrir les yeux, attrape un coussin et se couche sur le futon.

« Dors maintenant, Bokuto-san, » marmonne-t-il.

Et avec ça, il est endormi.

*

Bokuto est incapable de dormir après ça. Mais au moins, il est aussi incapable d’émettre le moindre son. Il s’allonge raidement à côté d’Akaashi sur le futon et fixe le plafond.

Il se demande s’il devrait envoyer un message à Kuroo.

Il chasse immédiatement cette idée ; Kuroo se moquerait de lui à coup sûr ! Après tout, ce qu’il vient de se passer, c’est le genre de choses qui n’arrivent que dans les shoujo ! (Non pas que Bokuto en lise ! C’est pas de sa faute si sa sœur les laisse traîner partout!)

Bokuto passe son pousse sur ses lèvres.

Akaashi l’a embrassé.

_Akaashi l’a embrassé._

Alors que la réalisation s’installe dans son esprit, son cœur commence à battre comme un fou et tout le sang lui monte au visage.

Il lève sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. S’il devrait trouver une comparaison à ce qu’il ressent maintenant, il dirait que c’est comme quand il marque une attaque à un moment important. (Comme quand il se tourne vers Akaashi et voit l’étincelle de triomphe dans ses yeux.)

Il réprime à peine le ‘Hey ! Hey ! Hey !’ qui menace de quitter sa gorge.

*

Bokuto se tourne vers Akaashi pour le regarder dormir.

Il a envie de l’embrasser encore. (Et encore, et encore.)

*

Quand Akaashi se réveille, il a vaguement l’impression d’avoir embrassé Bokuto. Il pense simplement que c’est un rêve.

Ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde, ce genre de rêve. Il rêve souvent de Bokuto, endormi et éveillé. Il s’imagine souvent faire toute sorte de choses à Bokuto pour le faire taire ou le faire arrêter de bouger ou le réconforter ou le faire sourire ou le faire pleurer. L’esprit d’Akaashi est toujours rempli de ces choses depuis sa première année à Fukurodani et il est devenu maître dans l’art de les penser sans jamais montrer qu’il les pense.

Il se redresse et se frotte les yeux, encore fatigué, et il est légèrement surpris de se trouver dans le futon et pas dans son lit, mais ça non plus, ce n’est pas inhabituel. Ce qui _est_ inhabituel, c’est de voir que Bokuto n’est pas encore en train de ronfler mais qu’il a les yeux grands ouverts, en train de lire quelque chose sur son portable.

« Bokuto-san ? » dit Akaashi d’une voix endormie.

« Oh, Akaashi, t’es réveillé ? » dit Bokuto et il ferme son portable pour regarder Akaashi et _oh._

Les yeux de Bokuto brillent, comme à chaque fois qu’il veut impatiemment dire quelque chose à Akaashi et qu’il attend d’avoir l’occasion de le dire. Il préfère souvent qu’Akaashi lui demande.

Il est certainement trop tôt pour ça, mais Akaashi ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit de sérieux se soit passé dans la nuit. Ou alors peut-être que Kuroo a envoyé un message à Bokuto dans la nuit et que c’est pour ça qu’il est déjà réveillé. Bokuto est toujours impatient de partager le potins de Kuroo.

Akaashi décide de commencer par là : « Tu es déjà réveillé, Bokuto-san ? »

« J’ai pas dormi, » répond Bokuto.

Akaashi tourne rapidement la tête vers son capitaine. Bokuto sourit alors qu’il devrait être en train de se plaindre de ses heures de sommeil perdus.

Bokuto attend en le regardant, alors Akaashi demande : « Comment ça se fait, Bokuto-san ? Ce n’est pas bon pour toi de faire une nuit blanche, même le week-end. Tu devrais avoir un bon cycle de sommeil régulier. »

Bokuto vibre pratiquement d’excitation. Akaashi réprime un soupire. Il est vraiment trop tôt pour jouer aux devinettes, mais Bokuto en demande toujours trop de lui.

« Tu te souviens d’hier soir ? »

Akaashi hausse un sourcil. Est-ce que Bokuto veut lui parler du documentaire ? « Il s’est passé quelque chose de spécial ? » demande-t-il.

Il peut voir l’étincelle dans les yeux de Bokuto faiblir un instant, et qu’il a envie de fuir, exactement comme lorsqu’il joue au volley et qu’il fait une feinte au lieu d’affronter le bloc. Akaashi le regarde alors que Bokuto reprend son courage à deux mains et qu’il s’entoure de son aura d’Ace. Akaashi se demande ce qu’il prépare.

Bokuto le regarde droit dans les yeux pendant une seconde où le cœur d’Akaashi fait ‘Doki, doki’ avant de poser ses mains calleuses contre les joues avec une délicatesse extrême qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« Bokuto-san ? » dit Akaashi et il n’a pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit parce que Bokuto se penche et effleure ses lèvres des siennes, avec plus de légèreté que les ailes du papillon du documentaire de la semaine dernière.

Bokuto s’écarte et rouvre les yeux et dit : « T’as fait ça hier. »

Akaashi n’a pas fermé les yeux. Ils sont bien trop écarquillés pour ça. Et les mots de Bokuto résonnent dans sa tête et autant qu’il aimerait les contre-dire il en est incapable parce que la sensation sur ses lèvres _est_ familière. Il se revoit faire et il a toujours l’impression que c’est un rêve mais _il a vraiment fait ça._

Bokuto l’observe avec ses yeux intenses que l’équipe adore décrire ‘de chouette’. Akaashi a vraiment l’impression que Bokuto peut bondir sur lui à tout moment.

Cela conjure de nouvelles images qu’il range dans son esprit avec celles des jambières de Bokuto et des muscles de son dos quand il enlève son t-shirt après l’entraînement.

Akaashi déglutit audiblement. ‘J’ai vraiment fait ça ?’ a-t-il envie de demander mais au lieu de ça il se retrouve à dire d’une voix cassée : « Bokuto-san, ça peut à peine être appelé un baiser. »

Bokuto cligne lentement des paupières. Il lui faut une seconde pour intégrer ce qu’Akaashi vient de dire. Aussitôt, ses lèvres se tordent en une moue boudeuse qui est familière à Akaashi.

« Tu devrais peut-être réessayer, » continue Akaashi avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. « Tout peut s’améliorer avec de l’entraînement. »

Son cœur bat si fort dans ses oreilles qu’il a l’impression de devenir sourd. Il oublie comment respirer.

Puis Bokuto penche la tête en arrière et rit. Ses yeux brillent de joie quand il se reposent sur Akaashi et Akaashi respire.

« J’ai tendance à m’entraîner bien plus que nécessaire, Akaashi, » dit-il, faisant écho à ce qu’il lui a dit en première année. « Tu penses pouvoir suivre ? »

Akaashi hoche la tête et Bokuto se penche et l’embrasse mieux et Akaashi ne se sent plus fatigué du tout.

* * *

II.

La deuxième fois se passe pendant le camp d’entraînement, l’été de sa deuxième année.

C’est le quatrième soir et Akaashi était _lessivé_.

Il a l’habitude de s’entraîner avec Bokuto même après la fin des matchs, il a l’habitude que l’Ace soit infatigable. Il a l’habitude que Kuroo allume le feu de la rivalité en lui et le fasse repousser ses limites encore plus.

Mais cette année, Bokuto semble avoir trouvé un disciple en Hinata Shouyou. Le Première Année pourrait bien être l’enfant hyperactif de Bokuto – et c’est quelque chose qu’Akaashi n’avait jamais voulu rencontrer de toute sa vie. Il adore déjà Hinata, ce qui le surprend légèrement, mais il est aussi content de ne pas l’avoir toute l’année dans son équipe. Ce serait trop, d’avoir les deux ensembles. (Rien que l’imaginer, ça le fatigue.)

Et même Tsukishima semble motiver malgré lui le duo de capitaines avec sa mauvaise grâce. (Ne parlons même pas de Lev, qui ne fait rien pour temporiser les trois autres excités.)

Donc ce soir, Akaashi est déjà allongé, complètement vidé, même si tout le monde autour de lui est encore en train de discuter, profitant du camp pour passer un bon moment en équipe, pour intégrer les Premières Années dans leur dynamique en leur racontant des anecdotes et en les poussant à partager des souvenir.

Bokuto, évidemment, ne la ferme pas. Ce n’est pas surprenant, et ce n’est pas non plus un problème. Fukurodani a l’habitude des déclinaisons d’humeurs de leur capitaine et celle-ci n’est pas l’une des plus préoccupantes. Après tout, un Bokuto qui parle beaucoup est un Bokuto qui se porte bien.

Mais quand tout le monde commence à rejoindre son futon, que Bokuto s’assoit en tailleur dans celui à côté d’Akaashi, pas encore décidé tout à fait à dormir, les autres commencent à lui dire de se taire.

« Nan mais Hinata est incroyable ! Il est tellement _petit_ et il saute tellement_ hau_t ! »

« Et il intègre tout ce que tu lui apprends, on sait ! » se moque Komi. « Alors arrête de lui apprendre des trucs ! »

« Mais je peux pas résister à ses petits yeux de corbeau ! » gémit Bokuto. « C’est comme regarder le soleil ! Je suis waoh ! »

Komi et Sakuichi commencent à le charrier sur son amour pour l’avant-centre de Karasuno et Bokuto répond que Hinata est son _fils,_ provoquant les rires des autres Troisièmes Années.

Plusieurs Premières Années essayent vainement de dormir et Konoha prend enfin pitié d’eux.

« Hey, Akaashi ! » appelle-t-il. « Dis à Bokuto de se taire. » Parce que c’est en général la meilleure chose à faire pour gérer Bokuto ; lâcher Akaashi sur lui.

Akaashi, de là où il est allongé en train de comater, répond par automatisme. Il a tellement l’habitude d’être ce que les autres joueurs de l’équipe appellent la ‘baby-sitter de Bokuto’. « Bokuto-san, » marmonne-t-il. « Tais-toi. »

Bokuto le regard pendant une, deux, trois secondes, puis il se souvient d’un bloc qu’a fait Tsukishima plus tôt dans le gymnase B et il s’empresse de parler de lui aux autres.

Sakuichi éclate de rire. « Evidemment que ça va pas marcher aussi facilement, Akaashi ! » dit-il. « Allez, t’as bien d’autres tours de magie pour faire taire le Grand Capitaine de Fukurodani ? »

Akaashi pousse un long soupire dans son coussin et pousse lourdement sur ses bras pour mettre à genoux sur son futon, les yeux à peine ouverts.

« Oh, il s’est levé ! » s’écrit Konoha. « Bokuto, fais attention à toi ! »

Bokuto ouvre la bouche pour dire à ses amis de le lâcher mais Akaashi se tourne tout à coup vers lui et fait claquer ses mains contre les joues de l’Ace. Le son (_pat !_) résonne dans la pièce et, pendant un instant, c’est le silence complet.

Bokuto a à peine le temps de dire « Oh, oh, », parce que cette situation est _définitivement_ familière, avant de se faire embrasser.

Akaashi a mal visé, ses lèvres se retrouvent au coin de le bouche de Bokuto. Mais il ne se démonte pas. Il se réajuste avec un deuxième baiser et embrasse Bokuto et l’embrasse et l’embrasse en se penchant en avant avec de plus en plus d’insistance jusqu’à ce que Bokuto soit allongé sur son futon. Une fois que c’est fait, Akaashi retourne dans son propre futon, tire la couverture au-dessus de ses épaules et soupire de bien-être.

« Le prochain qui parle, » dit-il d’une voix à moitié endormie qui ne devrait pas avoir autant d’impact qu’elle en a, « je l’assassine. »

Bokuto est rouge vif, le visage complètement caché par ses mains. Personne ne dit un mot. Ils ont tous regardé la scène comme on regarde un accident de voiture ; ils étaient incapables de détourner le regard, ou d’esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ils échangent des regards, comme pour s’assurer que les autres ont bien vu la même chose – _c’était quoi, ça ??_ – et ils ne trouvent que des yeux tout aussi écarquillés que les leurs. Bokuto est toujours en train de mourir de rougissement sur son futon et ouais, ils feraient peut-être bien de se coucher eux aussi.

Peut-être, peut-être que demain matin, tout ne sera qu’un drôle de rêve. Un hallucination collective. Il veut mieux se coucher.

Et surtout, personne ne veut être celui qui réveillera Akaashi.

*

Le lendemain, Sakuichi chuchote à Komi. « Hey, hier soir ? C’était une hallucination, ou t’as bien vu la même chose que moi ? »

« Quoi, tu veux dire Akaashi qui a attrapé le visage de Bokuto comme dans un drama avant de– »

Bokuto tousse tellement fort qu’il s’étouffe presque. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Akaashi lui tend une bouteille d’eau par reflex et se frotte les yeux, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Bokuto accepte la bouteille, la porte à ses lèvres et fusille Sakuichi et du regard.

Akaashi sort pour aller prendre déjeuner en faisant frapper son cou et Bokuto se met en travers de la porte pour empêcher qui que ce soit d’autre de sortir.

« Qu’on soit clairs, » dit-il en prenant sa meilleure Voix de Capitaine Désapprobateur, « le premier qui dit _un mot_ à Akaashi à propos de ce qui s’est passé hier soir, je le tue. »

« Oh, Bokuto, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » se moque Konoha qui trouve cette situation franchement plus hilarante que bizarre. « T’es trop gêné que ton premier baiser se soit fait volé hier soir ? »

Bokuto rougit. « C’était pas mon premier baiser !! » s’exclame-t-il, (bien que son premier baiser ait été _étrangement_ similaire à celui d’hier soir~) avant de secouer la tête et de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches comme sa mère le fait quand elle le réprimande sur l’état de sa chambre. « Mais sérieusement ! Si l’un de vous dit quoi que ce soit, je lui smashe dans les couilles. »

Plusieurs garçons mettent inconsciemment une main devant leur entre-jambe, imaginant ce que ça ferait, avec la force des smashs de Bokuto. Onaga regarde le biceps de son capitaine avec inquiétude. Plusieurs garçons de Premières Années hochent frénétiquement la tête.

Bokuto se tourne vers Sakuichi et Komi avec une aura meurtrière. Les deux garçons sentirent un frisson descendre le long de leur colonne. C’est un nouveau mode de Bokuto : Le Prédateur. (Ils viennent d’assister à la naissance du mode que Bokuto utiliserait dans le futur, à chaque fois que quelqu’un flirtera avec Akaashi devant lui. Ou que quelqu’un cherchera des ennuis à Akaashi. Ou que quelqu’un essayera de lui voler sa nourriture.)

Komi mime fermer une fermeture éclaire devant sa bouche. Sakuichi hoche la tête pour accepter lui aussi de ne rien dire.

Bokuto se tourne vers Konoha.

« Oh, c’est bon, pas la peine de faire ces yeux-là ! » soupire le blond. « Je vais pas dire à Akaashi qu’il fait trop flipper quand il est fatigué. »

*

Personne ne dira rien à Akaashi avant des années plus tard, quand l’équipe se réunira pour ressasser les vieux souvenirs du passé.

*

En attendant, Konoha se met à appeler Akaashi La Belle Au Bois Dormant.

Akaashi ne comprend pas pourquoi.

* * *

III.

Bokuto trouve le nom de Pouvoir du Sommeil après en avoir été victime une troisième fois.

Ça arrive peu de temps après la remise de diplôme de Bokuto, pendant le pause entre les deux années scolaires. Bokuto n’a pas encore emménagé dans sa chambre universitaire. Il passe beaucoup de temps chez Akaashi, et Akaashi chez lui, et avec leur équipe avant de devoir tous se séparer.

(Bokuto a pleuré, le jour de sa remise de diplôme. Il a pleuré et a enlacé tous les membres du clubs, coachs et managers compris, pour les remercier de tous ces merveilleux souvenirs qu’il n’oublierait jamais. Il sait qu’il n’a pas été très cool, même s’il a reçu avec surprise trois confessions et cinq demandes pour son bouton de veste. Il a refusé de manières tellement pas cool, ces filles doivent même regretter de lui avoir adressé la parole. Il se sentait tellement stupide, et triste, et nul mais Akaashi s’est tourné vers lui avec des yeux brillant de larmes et lui a souri et – ouais. Sa vie n’était pas si nulle à la moment-là, au final. Pas quand Akaashi le regardait comme ça, pas quand il a glissé son bouton dans la main de son passeur et qu’Akaashi a refermé ses doigts sur les siens et lui a demandé d’arrêter d’être aussi cool.)

Ce soir, ils sont chez Akaashi, parce qu’ils préfèrent en général l’intimité de son appartement vide pendant que son père est au travail à la maison fourmillante de frères et sœurs de Bokuto. Ils aiment aussi rester avec eux, mais pour Bokuto, regarder des documentaires animaliers tout en s’embrassant sur le canapé, c’est presque aussi bien que de jouer au volley.

Ils ont passé une longue journée et Akaashi est fatigué et Bokuto peut le voir, mais il ne veut pas encore dormir. S’il dort, c’est du temps qu’il ne passe pas à regarder Akaashi et à parler à Akaashi et à embrasser Akaashi.

« Bokuto-san, » dit Akaashi d’une voix fatiguée, « allonge-toi s’il-te-plaît. »

Bokuto obéit, mais il vibre toujours d’énergie, les yeux grands ouverts. Il gigote et se retourne et n’arrête pas de bouger.

« Bokuto-san, » répète Akaashi avec un agacement grimpant.

« Mais je veux encore parler, Akaashi ! » gémit Bokuto. « Tu te rends pas compte ! Les jours passent trop vite. Je veux que le temps arrête de couler. »

« On pourra faire des choses demain. Et on peut toujours se faire des câlins maintenant, » marmonne Akashi la tête dans son coussin. « En silence. Les câlins en silence, c’est bien. »

Le cœur de Bokuto se met à battre très vite. Il aime faire des câlins à Akaashi, être tout proche de lui et respirer son odeur. Il adore avoir les boucles d’Akaashi qui lui chatouille le visage et déposer des bisous-papillons dans son cou. Mais il sait aussi que quand il a cette humeur où il ne sait pas arrêter de bouger, il n’est pas très doué pour faire des câlins.

(Il a donné un coup de coude dans le nez d’Akaashi une fois. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de recommencer. Littéralement.)

Akaashi, comme s’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, pousse un gros soupire. Bokuto aurait dû se méfier, parce que les gros soupires d’Akaashi ont jusqu’ici été les signes avant-coureurs de l’activation du Pouvoir du Sommeil.

Le corps d’Akaashi se soulève à quelques centimètres du futon pour se laisser lourdement tomber sur Bokuto qui pousse un petit ‘ou-ouf’ sous le poids. La position n’est pas très confortable, l’un des bras d’Akaashi est piégé entre leurs deux corps et son genou est proche du… _point sensible_ de Bokuto.

« Euh, Akaashi ? Tu pourrais bouger un peu ? »

Akaashi ouvre la bouche et mord le cou de Bokuto. Fort.

« Aie ! »

« Tu es incorrigible, Bokuto-san, » dit Akaashi.

« C’est toi qui vient de me mordre ! » s’indigne Bokuto.

Akaashi se décide néanmoins à réajuster sa position, pour descendre un peu, son nez caressant le ligne de la gorge de Bokuto, qui déglutit. Maintenant, ce n’est plus le genou d’Akaashi qui est contre son entre-jambe mais sa cuisse. Akaashi utilise sa main qui n’est pas piéger pour la mettre contre l’os de la hanche de Bokuto et le tenir fermement.

Bokuto prend une inspiration fébrile.

« Mmh, » dit Akaashi dans son cou. « Je pense que je sais comment te faire dormir paisiblement. »

_Bordel de merde,_ pense Bokuto. _Est-ce qu’il est sérieusement en train de dire qu’il va – _

Akaashi bouge et sa cuisse crée une friction sur l’entre-jambe de Bokuto qui est déjà en train de se durcir.

« Akaashi, » dit Bokuto et il sonne comme s’il venait de courir un marathon.

« Mm, » dit Akaashi contre sa clavicule.

Bokuto réalise alors qu’Akaashi n’est pas totalement réveillé. Parce qu’ils ne se sont jamais touchés comme ça. Ils se sont parfois embrassés pendant des heures, mais leurs mains se sont toujours contenté d’explorer des nuques, des avants-bras et de se glisser dans des cheveux. Bokuto a bien eu plusieurs fois envie de glisser les siennes sous le t-shirt d’Akaashi et de tracer les courbes de la colonne vertébrale d’Akaashi avec ses doigts mais il n’a jamais eu le courage de le faire. Et Akaashi ne ferait pas –

Bokuto oublie momentanément ce à quoi il était en train de penser quand la main qui était piégée entre eux se faufile par delà l’élastique de son short de pyjama et par delà son caleçon pour venir s’enrouler autour de son membre. Sa tête est jetée en arrière et sa bouche est ouverte, bien qu’aucun son n’en sorte.

Akaashi bouge sa main et Bokuto pousse un long gémissement sourd qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir sortir de sa gorge. Son cœur bat dans ses oreilles.

Akaashi hume dans son cou comme s’il était satisfait d’entendre ce son, caressant la peau de Bokuto de ses lèvres et Bokuto pense que son cerveau va exploser.

Son bassin essaye de se lever malgré lui pour accompagner le mouvement de la main d’Akaashi mais Akaashi le tient en place avec une poigne ferme. « Non, » marmonne-t-il. « Tu ne bouges pas. »

La main de Bokuto est crispée en tenant le futon et les paupières de Bokuto sont pressées les unes contre les autres et il soupire et gémit. Akaashi murmure « Bokuto-san » dans son oreille et son pouce caresse le gland de Bokuto et le ventre de Bokuto se contracte et c’est fini.

Akaashi retire sa main, sa frotte contre le short de Bokuto, dépose deux autres petits bisous contre sa clavicule et se met à ronfler dans son cou. Bokuto fixe le plafond et essaye d’intégrer ce qui vient de se passer. Son caleçon est désagréablement humide et il devrait se lever pour se changer mais il n’en a pas la force. C’est comme s’il avait été vidé de toutes ses forces.

De plus, bouger réveillerait sûrement Akaashi qui est en toujours affalé sur Bokuto et, franchement, Bokuto a peur de ce qu’Akaashi pourrait faire s’il le réveillait maintenant.

Akaashi est une _menace._

_*_

Le lendemain, Akaashi se réveille dans les bras de Bokuto. Il se sent tellement bien, avec la main droite de Bokuto contre son omoplate droit et sa main gauche dans le creux de ses reins, irradiant d’une chaleur tellement agréable. Il n’ouvre pas les yeux et se contente de soupirer de bien-être. Même les légers ronflements de son capitaine ne peuvent pas le déranger.

Bokuto se réveille petit à petit, Akaashi peut le sentir sans même ouvrir les yeux parce qu’il a gagné de l’expérience dans le genre de situation où il se réveille en touchant Bokuto d’une manière ou d’une autre. Pendant une minutes l’Ace murmure des choses incompréhensibles avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d’ouvrir les yeux.

« Ugh, » dit-il.

Il n’a pas l’air de partager le bien-être d’Akaashi. Il est déjà en train de gigoter.

« Euh, Akaashi ? » dit Bokuto. « Tu veux bien bouger ? Il faut que je me lève. »

« Mmh, » fait Akaashi de mécontentement quand les mains de Bokuto quittent leurs emplacements. « Tu veux pas rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps ? »

Bokuto grimace. « Non. Il faut vraiment que je me change. »

Akaashi s’appuie sur ses avant-bras pour redresser la tête et regarder Bokuto. Ses cheveux blancs et noirs sont un peu décoiffés, comme s’il avait transpiré pendant la nuit.

Akaashi hausse un sourcils. « Te changer ? » répète-t-il.

Bokuto rougit et détourne le regard, ce qui surprend Akaashi. Bokuto se redresse pour se mettre assis, forçant Akaashi à bouger.

« Ouais, tu sais, » dit Bokuto avec un geste vague vers son short.

Akaashi sent ses oreilles rougir. « Tu as fait un bon rêve ? » demande-t-il avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Bokuto le regarde avec des yeux comiquement écarquillés. Il ouvre la bouche, la ferme, la rouvre pendant plusieurs secondes puis se passe une main sur le visage. Il repense à leur premier baiser, il y a plusieurs mois, et à celui au camp d’entraînement, et il commence à réaliser ce qu’il se passe.

« Akaashi, » dit-il d’un ton grave. « T’es vraiment dangereux quand t’es fatigué. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » réplique Akaashi.

Bokuto lui jette un regard indescriptible, et ses joues sont rouges. Akaashi déglutit. Plusieurs mèches des cheveux de Bokuto retombent sur son front est c’est le plus proche qu’il l’ait jamais vu avec les cheveux lâchés.

« C’est _toi_, » accuse Bokuto en désignant son entre-jambe, « qui a fait ça. Hier soir. Quand tu étais à moitié endormi. Parce que tu voulais que je – c’était quoi déjà ? – ‘dorme paisiblement’. »

La gorge d’Akaashi s’assèche. Son cerveau conjure tout de suite des images de scénarios qui correspondraient à ce que Bokuto vient de raconter. Plusieurs d’entre eux sont des scénarios auxquels il a l’habitude de penser. Mais de là à s’imaginer qu’il ait _vraiment _fait l’un deux.

Akaashi se laisse tomber sur le futon et met son bras par dessus ses yeux.

« Akaashi ? » dit Bokuto d’une voix inquiète.

« Désolé, Bokuto-san, » dit-il, en sentant son visage rougir plus que jamais. « La prochaine fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça, je m’assurerai d’être bien réveillé. »

Il entend le souffle de respiration de Bokuto se bloquer dans sa gorge. Akaashi risque un coup d’œil en dessous de son coude. Bokuto a son visage enfoui dans ses mains, ses oreilles sont rouge cerise contre ses cheveux blancs et noirs.

« Akaaaaashi, » gémit-il dans la paume de ses mains.

Akaashi passe sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu’il réfléchit à ce qu’il va dire ensuite. Il se sent cœur battre plus vite et l’adrénaline dans ses veines le rend plus courageux.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux te changer maintenant ? » demande-t-il d’une voix étranglée. Il se racle la gorge.

Bokuto relève la tête, ses mains toujours devant lui, paumes tournées vers le plafond. Il regarde Akaashi, incrédule, n’osant pas penser à ce que cette question signifie vraiment. Akaashi sent de la panique monter dans sa gorge mais il le repousse en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Je veux dire, si tu veux on peut... »

Il est trop embarrassé pour terminer cette phrase mais ce n’est pas grave. Bokuto est déjà en train de hocher frénétiquement la tête.

* * *

IV.

_Kuroo est un vrai casse-couilles. _

C’est ce qu’Akaashi est en train de penser. Il n’est pas vraiment dans la meilleure des formes – il est fatigué, trop fatigué, il sait qu’il devrait rentrer, après les nombreux incidents qu’il a eu avec Bokuto quand il était fatigué comme ça. Mais il ne peut pas. Pas ce soir.

Il est à une fête, à l’université de Bokuto. C’est l’été et l’équipe de volley célèbre leur victoire lors des préliminaires et Akaashi qui est venu le voir et qui dort chez lui pour le week-end s’est retrouvé traîné de force à la fête improvisée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à Bokuto qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie d’être là, ou plutôt, il n’avait pas la force d’être là.

C’est pour ça qu’il reste là, assis dans un coin, à regarder avec des paupières à moitié-fermées Bokuto être traîné un peu partout dans la pièce par ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Akaashi suppose qu’il devrait se sentir jaloux, surtout quand le passeur de troisième année passe son bras autour des larges épaules de Bokuto et lui sourit – et il se sentirait jaloux, s’il n’était pas aussi épuisé.

_La semaine de partiels m’a vraiment achevé, _pense-t-il. Et c’est à ce moment-là que Kuroo se jette dans le canapé à côté de lui avec un verre d’alcool dans la main (qu’il ne devrait pas être en train de boire, puisqu’il n’a pas encore vingt ans, mais Akaashi n’a pas la force de le surveiller lui en plus de Bokuto.)

« Alors, Akaashi ! » dit Kuroo. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? T’admires la vue ? »

Kuroo adore faire des petites remarques comme celles-ci. Il adore attiser la jalousie d’Akaashi (non pas qu’il sache à quel point il réussit parfois). Akaashi lui lance un regard aussi noir qu’il le puisse dans son état de fatigue et ne répond pas.

« Haaaan, tu devrais pas être comme ça ! C’est le grand soir ! On a gagné ! » crie Kuroo et plusieurs autres joueurs près d’eux lèvent leur verre en réponse. Kuroo se penche dans l’espace d’Akaashi et son souffle tiède d’avoir bu vient caresser désagréablement le cou d’Akaashi. « Je veux dire, Bokuto est pas près de dormir. Il s’attend sûrement à ce que vous célébriez tout les deux plus tard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand vous serez seuls. »

Akaashi voit très bien ce que Kuroo veut dire et il n’est pas du tout amusé. Il sait que Kuroo ne connaît pas les détails de ce qu’Akaashi et Bokuto font dans leur lit parce que Bokuto est surprenamment timide quant à leur vie privée. Kuroo doit sûrement penser que s’il ne peut pas tirer de détails de Bokuto, il pourra le faire d’Akaashi, s’il est assez agaçant pour ça.

Akaashi a envie de partir. Mais il ne veut pas laisser Bokuto seul. Jusqu’ici, il a monitoré son petit-ami par rapport aux verres qui tombaient entre ses mains. Il n’a pas très envie de découvrir quel genre de bourré Bokuto est. Bokuto lui a promis de ne pas boire une goutte avant d’avoir l’âge légal, mais Akaashi n’a pas confiance en ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Il ne connaît que Kuroo et Kuroo est déjà en train de boire. Il pourrait très bien entraîner Bokuto avec lui, comme il l’a déjà fait des centaines d’autres fois pour des centaines d’autres choses stupides. En plus, excité comme il l’est, Bokuto serait bien capable de boire quelque chose cul-sec avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il y a dans le verre.

« Oh allez, Akaashi, souris un peu, » continue Kuroo. « C’est pas comme si Bokuto était pas à tomber. Avec des biceps comme les siens, il doit pouvoir te soulever d’une main. Ça doit être tellement hot. »

_Tu as l’air d’avoir bien réfléchi à ça,_ pense Akaashi, mais il ne fera pas à Kuroo le plaisir de le dire. Il se contente de lui lancer un autre regard noir.

Kuroo y répond avec un sourire qu’il veut sûrement charmeur, penchant la tête contre le haut du canapé, faisant sûrement exprès de faire tomber des mèches devant ses yeux.

« Est-ce qu’il a déjà fait ça, te soulever et te plaquer contre un mur pour te baiser comme ça ? Je parie que tu lui demandes de garder les jambières au lit. »

Akaashi sert un poing. Il suppose que Kuroo n’aurait pas osé pas aller aussi loin avec ses indiscrétions s’il n’avait pas bu autant mais il pense que le meilleur ami de Bokuto mérite une bonne leçon.

Kuroo n’a pas fini : « Je parie qu’il y met tellement d’enthousiasme que t’es incapable de te lever le lendemain. »

_Ah,_ pense Akaashi avec malice. Et il esquisse un sourire espiègle qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il agit mais il n’a pas conscience d’être aux contrôles de son corps : il se penche en avant comme Kuroo l’a fait avec lui plutôt pour que son souffle aille caresser l’oreille de l’avant-centre.

« Oh, Kuroo-san, » dit-il d’une voix rauque qui fait frisonner Kuroo. Akaashi relève les yeux vers l’autre bout de la pièce pour croiser le regard de Bokuto, ses yeux dorés posés avec intensité sur Akaashi. « En vérité, c’est Bokuto-san qui a du mal à marcher le lendemain. Et quand je lui demande de garder les jambières, il enroule ses cuisses autour de ma taille comme s’il pouvait fusionner avec moi. Et il en redemande toujours plus. Est-ce que c’est assez de détails pour toi ? »

Akaashi reste une seconde là contre sa peau, alors que la bouche de Kuroo s’assèche et qu’il a l’impression que la température de la pièce à gagner dix degrés, puis il se lève et Kuroo le regarde traverser la pièce vers l’Ace pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Peu importe ce qu’il dit, ça fait rougir Bokuto qui se tourne pour attraper son sac et s’en aller.

_Bordel de merde, _pense Kuroo. _C’était quoi, _ça _?_

*

Quand Bokuto se réveille le lendemain matin, son corps agréablement engourdi de légères courbatures, avec le visage d’Akaashi dans son cou et la main d’Akaashi contre ses côtés, il se penche pour regarder son portable. Il voit plusieurs messages de félicitations de sa famille et de ses amis de la fac qui l’ont vu jouer hier et un message de Kuroo :

_ **> ** _ **Putain, Bo’. Akaashi est tellement effrayant quand il est fatigué. Faut que tu l’empêches de sortir c’est une menace pour l’humanité**

Bokuto étouffe un rire.

**< Ah**, tape-t-il.** Je pense que t’as été victime du Pouvoir du Sommeil**

**> Tu te fous de moi, tu lui as donné un nom et tout ?** envoie Kuroo.

**< Ouais, mec. C’est comme une attaque de Naruto. Tu sais, comme Gaara avec Shukaku ?**

**> Putain t’es vraiment un geek**

**< Au moins, je tire mon coup, _moi_**_, _réplique-t-il. Kuroo est toujours grognon parce que Bokuto ne veut jamais lui donner de détails et c’est devenu une pique qu’il envoie régulièrement à son meilleur ami.

**> Oh, crois-moi,** répond cependant Kuroo, **je sais.**

* * *

V.

Le Pouvoir du Sommeil n’a plus de véritable incidence sur quelqu’un d’autre que Bokuto avant quelques années.

Bokuto et Akaashi ont commencé à vivre ensemble en mars, quand Akaashi a eu son diplôme universitaire, dans un petit appartement à la périphérie de Tokyo. Leur vie est doucement façonnée par une routine agréable. Ils vont courir ensemble le matin, Bokuto cuisine des bentos, Akaashi fait la lessive et ils vont souvent manger chez leurs parents respectifs, comme ce soir.

Retourner dans l’appartement du père d’Akaashi alors qu’Akaashi ne vit plus là fait toujours naître une sensation bizarre chez Bokuto. Ce n’est pas une mauvaise sensation, pas vraiment, mais Bokuto a peut-être bien l’impression d’être un escroc à chaque fois qu’il est accueilli dans cette maison sous le titre de meilleur ami de son fils.

Ça ne le dérange pas vraiment que le père d’Akaashi ne soit pas au courant. Bokuto et Akaashi sont toujours collés l’un à l’autre quand ils sont chez eux, mais leur attitude en public n’apporterait aucun soupçon à quiconque qui connaisse le caractère tactile de Bokuto. On les prends souvent pour les bons amis qu’ils sont. Leurs amis savent, la sœur de Bokuto sait, mais ils ne le crient pas vraiment sur tous les toits.

(« Un jour, » promet souvent Bokuto dans le noir de leur chambre, alors que ses mains dessinent des formes invisibles sur la peau d’Akaashi, « un jour, quand je serai à la télé, après avoir gagné une médaille d’or, je le dirai au monde entier. »)

Donc c’est vrai. Bokuto sait bien assez ce qu’il ressent pour Akaashi, et il ne laissera pas la société, pas le traditionalisme du Japon l’empêcher de ressentir ça et d’être avec Akaashi tous les jours de sa vie. Il ne pense pas qu’ils mentent, ou qu’ils se cachent, il pense juste qu’ils ne disent pas des choses que les gens ne veulent pas entendre.

Bokuto est persuadé qu’Akaashi pense comme lui que leurs parents n’ont pas besoin de savoir.

Il se trompe.

*

« Tu as l’air bien fatigué, Keiji, » dit la père d’Akaashi en posant le katsudon sur la table.

Bokuto jette un coup d’œil inquiet à Akaashi, qui a en effet des cernes sous les yeux. Bokuto lui a dit d’annuler le repas de ce soir, mais Akaashi a balayé ses inquiétudes d’une main.

« Un peu, Papa, » dit Akaashi d’une voix traînante. « J’ai dû faire des heures sup’ ces derniers jours, à cause d’un projet qui arrive à son terme et c’est un peu la folie. »

« Tu aurais dû le dire ! » s’exclame son père avec un soupçon d’inquiétude dans la voix. « On aurait annulé le repas de ce soir ! »

Bokuto se tourne pour envoyer un regard satisfait à Akaashi. _Tu vois ? Je te l’avais dit._ Akaashi l’ignore.

« Mais non, je suis bien assez réveillé pour tenir jusqu’à la fin du dîner. Et puis, comme je peux dire non à ton katsudon ? »

Le père d’Akaashi a l’air spécialement content, comme à chaque que son fils ou Bokuto complimente sa cuisine. Il adore donner des recettes à Bokuto et parler de leurs derniers essais culinaires.

Le dîner est agréable, comme à chaque fois. Le père d’Akaashi sourit beaucoup, creusant ses pâtes d’oie au coin de ses yeux, du même sourire doux que son fils. Bokuto raconte ses dernières péripéties et les deux Akaashi l’écoutent avec attention.

Seulement voilà, avoir le ventre rempli et chaud n’arrange pas du tout le fatigue d’Akaashi.

C’est bien le contraire.

*

Bokuto, comme souvent, n’entend pas les alarmes qui se mettent à sonner dans son esprit. Il n’est pas conscient du danger qui les menace. Il continue de parler et de manger avec sa gaieté habituelle. Le père d’Akaashi parlent un peu des derniers nouvelles du Japon, posent des questions sur les prochains matchs de Bokuto, et parlent de son travail et, plus spécialement, de ses collègues.

« Kanou-san a pris sa retraite lundi. Il ne voulait pas partir, nous l’avons tous bien vu. Il avait les yeux brillants mais ils nous auraient arraché la tête si nous lui avions demandé s’il pleurait. »

« Ah ah, » dit Bokuto. « C’est toujours triste d’avoir un senpai qui s’en va. »

« Tout a fait, » répond le père d’Akaashi. « Il m’a beaucoup appris. J’espère que nous resterons en contact. Mais la vie continue ! D’ailleurs ! »

Il se tourne plus vers son fils.

« L’un de mes jeunes collègues va se marier la semaine prochaine et ça m’a fait pensé à toi, Keiji. As-tu pensé à te marier un jour ? » demande le père d’Akaashi avec sérieux.

_Génial_, question gênante, se dit Bokuto. Il n’est pas dérangé comme la plupart des protagonistes de shounen-ai et de yaoi (ce sont _toujours_ ceux de sa sœur. Bokuto ne lui demande pas du tout de lui prêter!) face à cette question. Les parents veulent souvent que leurs enfants se marient. Le père d’Akaashi posent cette question par simple curiosité. Son mariage n’a pas très bien fini, et il ne doit pas être en train de mettre la pression sur Akaashi pour qu’il se marie et répète les erreurs de son père.

Bokuto espère que ce n’est pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

Non, Bokuto est sûr que ce n’est pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

Bokuto _sait_ qu’Akaashi n’a pas pensé à se marier.

« Evidemment que j’y ai pensé, » répond Akaashi, comme s’il était presque offensé qu’on puisse penser le contraire. Bokuto et son père se tournent tous les deux vers lui avec surprise juste avant qu’Akaashi ajoute : « Avec Bokuto-san, bien sûr. »

Bokuto est persuadé qu’il a mal entendu.

« Quoi ? » demande le père d’Akaashi d’une voix blanche.

« Je vais épouser Bokuto-san, » répète Akaashi en détachant chaque syllabe. « Il ne dira pas non, quand je vais lui demander. »

Pendant une seconde, le monde s’arrête pour Bokuto et pour le père d’Akaashi. Puis ce dernier tourne ses yeux ronds vers Bokuto, comme pour… avoir une confirmation de ce que vient de dire son fils ? Bokuto suppose qu’il devrait éclater de rire, et faire passer ça pour une blague mais il ne peut que rester immobile alors que tout le sang de son corps lui monte au visage.

Il a des flashs furtifs d’Akaashi qui le regarde avec tendresse, d’Akaashi qui se penche pour l’embrasser. D’Akaashi qui dort à côté de lui, qui rit à une de ses blagues, qui lui fait la passe au volley. Il a aussi des flashs d’Akaashi à trente ans, à quarante ans, à cinquante ans, à soixante ans, à cent ans, d’Akaashi vieux, avec ses cheveux grisonnants mais qui bouclent toujours sur ses tempes, mais ces flashs ne sont pas nouveau, parce qu’il a bien l’intention de passer sa vie avec Akaashi.

Ce qui est nouveau, ce sont les flashs d’Akaashi passant un anneau doré sur l’annulaire de Bokuto, d’Akaashi regardant l’anneau à sa propre main gauche, d’Akaashi en kimono traditionnel, d’Akaashi en costume occidental, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, d’Akaashi et lui qui coupent un énorme gâteau devant tous les amis et toute leur famille, d’Akaashi qui l’embrasse devant la terre entière.

Le père d’Akaashi, qui a toujours eu des éclairs de perspicacité remarquables parfois (à l’exception de quand il aurait pu réaliser le côté romantique de la relation d’Akaashi et de Bokuto) semble presque lire toutes ces flashs imaginés sur le visage de Bokuto. Il ouvre la bouche, certainement pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sort.

Akaashi, comme s’il voulait prouver ce qu’il avance, penche son buste pour appuyer sa tête contre l’épaule de Bokuto. Il y frotte son visage, comme quand ils restent trop tard à regarder des documentaires animaliers et qu’il veut que Bokuto le porte jusqu’au lit.

Bokuto rougit encore plus fort.

« Il, euhm, il voudrait peut-être mieux qu’on reparle de tout ça quand Akaashi sera réveillé, qu’en dites-vous, Youji-san ? »

Le père d’Akaashi, dont le visage est plus pâle que pâle, hoche faiblement la tête.

« On ferait mieux de y aller. Akaashi ? » dit Bokuto.

« Mmmh ? » marmonne Akaashi dans son cou. Il vient de glisser un bras autour de la taille de Bokuto.

« On va rentrer. Il faut que tu ailles mettre tes chaussures, je vais chercher ton manteau. »

Akaashi secoue la tête dans le cou de Bokuto. « Porte-moi, » exige-t-il d’une voix fatiguée et enfantine.

Bokuto déglutit. Il est effroyablement conscient des yeux du père d’Akaashi sur eux. Il tire plus ou moins Akaashi vers l’entrée où ils se chaussent, et ils partent avant qu’Akaashi puisse causer plus de dégâts.

*

« Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san, réveille-toi ! »

Bokuto ouvre péniblement une paupière. Quand son œil s’habitue enfin à la lumière, il aperçoit le visage encore fatigué mais surtout paniqué d’Akaashi. Il se relève d’un bon, donnant presque un coup de boule à Akaashi qui esquive avec un reflex façonné par des années de cohabitation avec Bokuto.

« Qu’est-ce qui va pas, Akaashi ? Tu te sens malade ? »

Akaashi a en effet l’air affreusement pâle. Bokuto met une main sur son front, contre laquelle Akaashi s’appuie une seconde, comme s’il reprenait courage, avant de s’écarte. Il se lèche nerveusement les lèvres et dit : « Bokuto-san, hier soir… Est-ce que j’ai vraiment... » il laisse sa phrase en suspend.

Bokuto, qui se dit qu’il devrait être habitué, depuis le temps, aux lendemains des soirées où le Pouvoir du Sommeil a été utilisé, déglutit difficilement. « Tu veux dire, » commence-t-il, le cœur battant, « est-ce que tu m’as vraiment fait ta demande devant ton père ? Ouais. »

Akaashi cache son visage rouge vif dans ses mains et laisse son corps retomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd. Cela fait bien longtemps que Bokuto ne l’a pas vu rougir comme ça.

Bokuto ne dit rien. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il _devrait_ dire. Mais, ce qu’il a _envie_ de dire remonte le long de sa gorge pour franchir ses lèvres : « Je dirai pas non, quand tu vas demander. »

Son ventre se remplit de fourmis, de papillons, de tout un tas d’autres insectes alors que ses propres mots arrivent à ses oreilles. Il sent un rire euphorique qui lui chatouille les poumons, comme lorsqu’il marque une attaque dans un moment important, mais multiplié par dix milles. Il a presque l’impression que son âme va s’envoler pour danser la danse de la joie au-dessus de son corps.

Akaashi se regarde à travers ses doigts. Son visage est toujours presque complètement caché par ses mains, mais ses oreilles sont rouges vifs. Bokuto a envie de l’embrasser. (Et peut-être aussi de le déshabiller et d’embrasser tout son corps encore et encore).

« C’est bon à savoir, » dit difficilement Akaashi, la voix étouffée par ses mains. « Pour quand je vais te demander. »

Bokuto éclate de rire et regarde Akaashi avec une tendresse infinie. Il ne pense pas qu’on puisse aimer quelqu’un plus qu’il n’aime Akaashi aujourd’hui et les jours de sa vie.

*

« Tu devrais peut-être quand même appeler ton père, » dit Bokuto.

Akaashi plaque un coussin contre son visage avec un bruit qui ressemble bien à « URGH ! »

Bokuto rit de plus belle.


End file.
